OMG! Are we in Resident Evil?
by PineDream
Summary: Momoko, Phannipa and Ruei Huei were playing Resident Evil until all of a sudden a bright flash light send them to the Resident Evil World. They need to help Leon and Helena in order to get back home. Will they survive the horror and get back home or stay inside the Resident Evil World forever.
1. Nightmare finally started

Normal POV

"Hey! Pineapple want to play Resident Evil 6?" A girl name, Momoko, who has short scarlet hair that touches her shoulder, deep red eyes that could see through your soul(Just kidding:P) with specs, wearing a black t-shirt that says "What the Fran?" with blue jeans and red sneakers. Momo ask Phannipa, a girl who has curly light brown hair that touches her shoulder, hazelnut eyes with a cheerful smile, wearing a white t-shirt that says "GEEK" with blue jeans and white sneakers. Phannipa eyes sparkles with a cheerful smile,"Sure!" and they start playing.

About half an hour later, the door bell rang, Phannipa went and get the door open to see Ruei Huei, who has straight light blue hair, deep aquamarine eyes, wearing a pink t-shirt that has number"8" on it with black jeans and blue sneakers. Ruei Huei say excitedly," Yo Pineapple and Mopiko, watcha doing!"Phannipa replied," We are playing Resident Evil 6, want to join?" Ruei Huei say," Later, you guys play first" Phannipa nodded her head and they went to the living room to see Momoko with a frustrated look.

Phannipa POV

I look at Momoko confused and thought" Why is she so frustrated?" and asked," What's wrong?" Momoko sigh in frustrated, and replied," I was playing half way until your TV suddenly black out" I looked at her disbelief until I looked at the TV that has the annoying sound. I sigh and walked over to the TV, trying to fix it. I done fixing it and the TV suddenly flash out a bright light, the three of us cover our eyes with our hand until it disappear, I took my hand down and asked," What happen?" Ruei Huei suddenly gasped in horror and Momoko looked at Ruei Huei, alarmed," What is it RH?"

Ruei Huei still didn't say anything as her face became pale, I look at where she is looking at and I froze to see a man with blood all over his body, ripping out of the woman's fresh neck while the woman led out a scream in agony. The woman had finally become lifeless and the man stand up, I noticed that his eyes were milky white and I shooked in fear along with Ruei Huei until he finally notice us and limped towards our direction, moaning. We were so scared that we didn't heard Momoko is shouting until she grabbed our hand, I snapped out of it and tried to get rid of the image out of my head but I know it is useless. We were running at the corridor until we find a door, Momoko was about to open the door until we heard a gunshot inside the room. We froze until Momoko snapped out of it and open the door to find the man, which look quite familiar, lifelessly with pool of blood on the floor and there stand the man and the woman. The man had dirty blonde hair with icy blue eyes(Is it his eyes colour?), wearing a black cardigan and black pants and the woman has dark wavy brown hair with brown eyes, wearing a black and white shirt( sorry I don't know how to explain) with black jeans and black boots. I gasped as I finally remember why they look so familiar, these two are Leon Kennedy and Helena Harper from Resident Evil 6. I think they heard my gasped as they turn to look at us.

Leon POV

"I'm sorry Adam" I thought regretfully until we heard a gasped, we turn and look to find three teenage girls standing in the door looking at us, froze in fear. I thought," How did they get here? And who are they?" I asked," Who are you?" That seems to snapped out of it and the one with the scarlet hair replied calmly," My name is Momoko, the light brown hair is Phannipa and the light blue hair is Ruei Huei. How about you sir?" Even though she said it calmly, her eyes show nervousness and… recognition? "Did we met before?" I thought suspiciously and replied," I'm Leon Kennedy,how did you get here?" The girl, Phannipa, replied in confusion and fear," We don't know, one thing we were playing and the next thing we are here with zombies chasing after us…"The woman that stand beside me, said suspiciously," It sounds like you were not from here-" I cut off," Zombies?" The three of them nodded their head, I was about to say something until we heard a beeping sound, I check from my pocket and realize that it was not from me. I checked at the woman to see that it's hers and I walked towards her and checked it was Hunnigan, I said," Hunnigan? Why is she-" She cut me off as she said urgently," Leon this is Helena Harper, I have no time to introduce as it is quite important, the Umbrella's have spread their virus that is already 3km, the both of you need to get out of here and go to the Cathedral with Agent Harper" I nodded and said," Hunnigan, there's three teenage girls are here with us, they are Momoko, Phannipa and Ruei Huei" Helena show Hunnigan the girls and Hunnigan said," Momoko, Phannipa and Ruei Huei?" The three of them nodded while Hunnigan continued," How did you guys get here?"

The three of them seems to hesitate at first, finally Ruei Huei replied," We are not from here, we are from another dimension where there's no zombies or wars going on"" I know it sounds ridiculous but we are playing a game called Resident Evil 6 which shows the adventure what Leon and Helena faced" Phannipa said with a serious face that says" We are not lying, we are telling the truth"" And we are also from the future 2014, this year is 2012 right?" Both of us nodded as we heard what Momoko said." In order to get back, I think we need to help you guys so that we can go back to where we belong" Phannipa said. Hunnigan nodded calmly even though her eyes show that she didn't believe them, and said, "Well then, go with Agent Kennedy and Agent Harper. They will get you out safely, so don't go anywhere without them. I'd appreciate it if you keep me up to date. Momoko, Phannipa and Ruei Huei please stick with them. Good Luck" and the phone shut off.

I looked at Helena" You said the Cathedral?" Helena said like she need's to go there as soon as possible," Everything will be explain there" I looked at her as I feel like I don't trust her," You going to explain everything once we get there. Deal?" She looked at me and nodded,"Deal" I looked at the girls who looked frightened, I assure them," Don't worry we will get you out of here" They looked at me and nodded. As we began to walk out, I noticed one of them looked at Adam before hurrying to catch up.


	2. Finding Liz

Ruei Huei POV

"So where are we going again?" as I try to break the awkward silence while walking down cautiously in the corridor.

Helena looked at me and sigh, and said," We are going to the Cathedral, but first we need to get out of this Campus safely"

I felt scared and confused at the same time, Phannipa and Momoko must have seen my expression as they both squeeze my hands for comfort, Phannipa said softly," Don't worry RH, we will get out of here"

" Besides, we must do our best to help Leon and Helena for all we can from our knowledge on what will happen in the future" Momoko said.

I looked at them and noticed even though they show a calm expression, inside they were scared and nervous. I nodded with determination and both of them smile. Suddenly we heard a bell when we finally reach the door.

Leon tell us to move behind and waited for Helena to come over, he warn her," You see one of them, aim for the head, it's your best bet." Helena nodded and said," Got it" and Leon pushed the door and both of them looked around the surrounding cautiously.

Leon said while looking at the rows of the tables and chairs," This was where the reception was gonna be… They'd all be here eating dinner right now if.."

Helena looked at Leon and said,"… you think anyone survive?"

Leon looked at Helena and looked at us, said hopefully," I hope so"

We look at each other and nodded while we were walking down the stairs.

Leon said when he have a flashback about Raccoon City," I can't believe it is happening again, its just like Raccoon… Do the three of you know about the Raccoon City incident even though you were not from here?"

Phannipa looked at Leon and nodded," Yes… Its quite a disaster, you were one of the survivor of the Raccoon City isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'll never forget it" Leon said.

Leon continued as he said coldy," We're going to this cathedral of yours, but if you really did have a hand in this… You can kiss your freedom goodbye"

Helena said softly," I know"

Normal POV

Momoko seems to see something as she pointed out," What was that" Leon and Helena looked to the direction to where she is pointing.

Leon said," Only one way to find out, let's go!" and they ran towards to the direction to find out. They reach to the kitchen where it was so dark to see, Leon switch on the lights to find the place empty. Helena shoved the three of them behind as they check the surroundings.

"In the back!"

They sped through the kitchen and then down a corridor into the back of it, Phannipa yelped in fear when suddenly a trashcan fell over on its own. In the door on the right, down the end of the hall, distinctive sounds of a man coughing could be heard. The three of them felt their heart beat beaten fasten than usual. With a slight hesitation, Leon and Helena pushed the door open.

They heard a man saying in a hoarse voice," Liz…where are you?"

Leon and Helena cocked their guns at the man when the man begged ," Wait! Don't shoot" and then exploded in a fit of a harsh sounding cough. Ruei Huei ask in concern," Are you okay sir?"

The man stopped coughing and looked up, said," The Fog…"

Phannipa said in a serious tone," Did you inhale it?" when Leon and Helena looked at her in confuse while the man nodded.

"The fog… it came out of nowhere" the man elaborated when Leon ask Phannipa in question," What is he talking about?" Phannipa seems to hesitate and she was about to speak when suddenly a inhumane roar and female screams could be heard.

The man might be scared shitless when he yelled," Liz!" and try to ran towards the sound. Leon attempted to hold him back. "Wait!" he grunted, "its too dangerous" but the distressed man was free from his hold.

Momoko suddenly saw something on the floor and pick up, to find a beautiful women who has chocolate brown hair tie in French braid, with a pretty smile on her face wearing a yellow shirt and blue shorts. The man came back in instant, taking the phone from her and yelled," My daughter… she's all alone! If we don't do something—"

Leon's hand clasping firmly over his mouth, cut him off, and said," Alright I get it… But if you don't keep it down you won't live to save her. Understand?"

The man nodded and Ruei Huei said softly with a smile," Don't worry we will find her" The man looked at her gratefully and walked out," We must find her"

"We will. Just stay close" Leon assured and he sent a grateful look at Ruei Huei while she nodded.

"Thank You" and they continue back to the tense territory.

"Your daughter…Liz was it? She's quite beautiful" Momoko said with a smile while Phannipa and Ruei Huei nodded in agreement.

"Its also a quite beautiful name" Phannipa said while the man looked at her smiling," You think so?"

Phannipa smile back," of course, I can't wait to meet her. Right guys" "Yup" Ruei Huei and Momoko replied.

They carried on as they passed through the lift. No surprise there as It was powerless, like the rest of the buildings. Luckily the man worked here as he got the keys of this place.

Ruei Huei said uncertainly," I have a bad feelings about this" " Yeah, this place is too quiet for my liking" Phannipa said with a nervous look on her face.

Nobody complained after they went for another turn until they reach to the last door, near the end of the hallway. Phannipa felt nauseous and cover her mouth when she saw a bloody handprint, Helena ask whether she's okay but she tell her she's fine.

Leon opened the door cautiously, both Leon and Helena guns are up in no time. Stepping slowly when suddenly a figure jumped into view. She was covered in blood, holding the sides that looks like she's injured and fell to the ground.

"Liz!" the man went passed and carried Liz from the ground. Ruei Huei went towards her and and a glow from her hand flash and try if she can heal Liz. Ruei Huei sigh in sadness, said," Its too late, she's infected."

Leon looked at her in surprise and said," How did you know?"

Ruei Huei looked at Leon and said," We will explain later, right now we need to get out of here… I really have a bad feeling about this.." Leon and Helena looked at her suspiciously but they nodded and they walked out of the room.

Preparing for the worst nightmare that has yet to come.


	3. Finding out about our powers

Momoko POV

We were at the back of the lift, trying to block the sound of the man's mourning towards Liz. We just reach the lift not long ago when she suddenly coughed in her last breath and just…die.

Tears welled up my eyes when I felt a squeeze on my hand and I looked at Helena, she looked at me in concern and I thanked her. I felt a bit claustrophobic as it felt like there's no air around here.

To make it worse, the lights began to flicker off, and the darkness swallow the entire surrounding, so thick that it makes it harder to see what's going on.

The man's coughing stopped short, and the sound of squishing and then ripping the flesh off could be heard.

Some light's could be seen on Leon's flashlight and all of us froze in shocked and horror.

Sometime I really wished to stay in the dark rather than seeing horrible things.

"Oh my gosh" Ruei Huei whispered, I felt my legs turn jelly and was about to fell towards the ground when I felt a hand grabbing my wrist to make me stand again, I looked at Leon and thanked him.

A disgusting, teeth baring Liz jumped onto Leon, not wanting it behind just as he threw her off the ground.

To make it worse, Phannipa look vulnerable there and Liz saw her and she took her after her, roaring at the top of her lungs, her arm outstretched towards her and Phannipa froze in fear not knowing what to do.

Helena acted quickly, throwing Liz down away from Phannipa, holding her still then shoot her in her head. Liz went lifeless, with blood pouring profusing on the floor around her.

Phannipa was shaking in fear and tears flow down on her cheeks, Ruei Huei went by her side and hug her to comfort her.

Phannipa POV

"Oh my gosh" I thought as tears still flowing down my cheeks as I thought I was about to be a zombie's food. I don't even know what to do if Helena is not there.

Moans and groans flooded in my ear. I froze as I thought," Oh shit, more zombies are coming, I should help Leon and everyone else instead of standing here doing nothing." I wiped my tears and smile at Ruei Huei and thank Helena.

"Helena, grab your gun" Leon ordered, making me stand behind him." The three of you, when the lift is open and we clear the way enough, make a run for it." The three of us nodded.

I really wish it didn't happen when the doors of the lift open, it's like a nightmare has finally started.

"Shit! Don't let them in!"

I'm trying my best to not scream as dozens of zombies had already cramped the area. I winced as my sensitive ear was not used to the sound of the gunshot.

"Go Phannipa!" Helena bellowed. My leg was no longer jelly-like, a sheer power is running through my leg.

I kicked some of the zombies so hard that their neck has come off, I'm trying to shake the imagine out of my head and finally ran out of the lift.

I saw Momoko was having trouble, I ran towards her when suddenly I fell onto something and fell down, my knee hit the pavement so hard that a wave of pain went through me.

I could hear moaning and groaning of zombie coming towards me and I didn't hear everyone shouting at me to run.

"I don't want to trouble anyone now" I thought in determination as I use all my strength to stand up, ignoring the pain on my leg and stomp towards the ground.

The ground started to shake and almost all the zombie started to fell. I lifted my hand and make it into a fist, the ground started to swallow the zombie and it become dead silence.

I didn't know that my eyes are shining and everybody except my two friends, stared at me in shocked. Leon snapped out of it and asked," What was that?"

I looked at them when my eyes finally return to its original colour, and said calmly," I don't know how to explain, but I have the power to control earth, Ruei Huei have the power to control water and healing and Momoko has the power of lightning and fire, in case if you guys want to know more."

"You must not tell everyone about us having power, because if we get it into wrong hands, they will control us and the world might be in danger." Ruei Huei say it seriously.

Leon and Helena looked at each other, and nodded," So do the three of you know any combat ability? Other than powers?" Helena asked while checking the surrounding cautiously before going to the door that has computers, not just computers but surveillance camera around the University.

I was about to say something when my eyes went straight to the screen. People.

Two people were yelling audibly, one waving a sign that read 'Help!'.

"Help… They need help, we've to got to help them" I thought when I saw Leon slid a new clip onto his gun and then pulling back the top of it, chambering a new round." Let's go" before turning away starting to leave.

"Leon, it's too late" Helena said.

It was when zombie was coming from behind them. And then…

I looked away as my hands were shaking, I thought hopelessly," If I'm not so weak or powerless…These two could be saved.." I didn't know tears were flowing down my cheeks until I felt someone hugging me tightly.

I looked up to see Ruei Huei," It's not your fault, you can't do anything but accept it... Life is unfair" Ruei Huei said softly.

I hugged her back," I know its just… these people are innocent" I said sadly while I pulled away, wiping my tears while thanking Ruei Huei.

"We need to help you guys now, so we won't be helpless and more people could be saved if we can find any survivor…" Momoko said.

Leon and Helena nodded while Leon take one of his guns and give it to me," Do you know how to use this?"

I nodded," Yeah… I have training on shooting with one of my friends in other dimension"

"We will be using swords, so don't worry about it" Ruei Huei said.

"Let's go then" and we went and the nightmare has finally begin.


End file.
